Unexpected Feelings (revised)
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: Here's the revised version I promised everyone! I hope you all like it! Read the other one first, then this one and tell me which one you like better. Please review!


Unexpected Feelings

Hi everyone! Here's the revised version that should have been posted a long time ago. Now I'm posting it. Much of the story is pretty much the same but the only difference is that it had a different ending. I made it as mushy and romantic as I could. And I made it a little more real and longer (in my opinion). I hope you enjoy it.

Unexpected Feelings

By Hitomi_Fanel

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. A man named Craig Bartlett does. "I hope you make the Hey Arnold movie and show it Craig. All us Hey Arnold fans would really appreciate it." I also don't own the songs "Have you ever?" and "(Everything I do) I do it for you" by Brandy. She owns them.

*So how 'bout it Arnold?* Rhonda Wellington Lloyd asked on a beautiful Saturday morning. It was 10:00 am in New York City and Rhonda needed one more person to be on the dance committee. She still needed someone to choose a performer and Arnold seemed to be the right person for the job. That's why she chose him. Now, he was her only hope.

"I don't know Rhonda. I'm not really all that good at these types of things," Arnold said as he scratched behind his head skeptically, using the other hand to hold the receiver from the green phone downstairs. HE didn't think he was the right person for the job. Sure, he was right when he chose Dino Spumoni the last time they had a dance but that was just luck.

*Please Arnold* she begged. Before calling, Rhonda resolved that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. No matter what it took, she was going to convince Arnold that he was the right one for the job. Although Arnold didn't think so, everyone else thought Arnold did a great job in choosing Dino Spumoni for their last dance. At first everyone thought he was only for the olden times but once they heard his great songs, everyone was dancing. Rhonda's voice turned annoying. *I won't stop bugging you until you say yes.*

Arnold sighed into the phone, defeated. He might as well accept. Rhonda certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer. "All right, I'll help. What is it I have to do exactly?" [I think I already know what she's going to say] Arnold thought as he waited for her answer.

*Oh, your job is easy. All you have to do is get us a performer.*

[I knew it] He sighed again, deciding that if he did it once, he could do it again. "All right Rhonda. I'll try my best."

It was as if he could hear her smile through the phone. *I know you will. Bye Arnold.*

"Bye Rhonda," Arnold said as he hung the phone up. He picked up his glass of milk but before he was able to return to his room, Mr. Kokoshku came with a flute near his mouth. He was preparing himself to play and Arnold was preparing himself to plug his ears. "Arnold," Mr. Kokoshku began, "I couldn't help but overhear your little talk on the phone. If you want I can perform at your dance." He began to play and Abner and the cats ran for cover. Grandpa, who was in the next room playing checkers with Mr. Hyunh, complained as he covered his ears. Arnold had to stop this noise that Mr. Kokoshku was making.

"Mr. Kokoshku!" Arnold had to yell so her could hear him. "They're not going to pay you if that's what you think!"

Mr. Kokoshku lowered his flute and frowned. "Well, if they won't pay me, then they won't get to hear my wonderful music."

Arnold rolled his eyes as he took a hold of his milk again. We walked up the stairs towards his room, all the while thinking of who could perform for their dance. He set his milk down on his desk and plopped himself on his bed as he placed his hands behind his head. He looked up at the skylight and continued to wonder. There were many choices for a performer. He could choose Mr. Spumoni again. Nah. He had already done that. There was Gerald with his deep, cool voice. Arnold shook his head. Gerald wouldn't want to do that. Arnold rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on his hands. He needed to come up with something.

Then it was as if a light bulb turned on over his head. He had an idea! He would simply make flyers and post them up. He would hold auditions and hopefully the right person for the job would show up. Arnold got up from his bed and went to turn on his computer do he could make the flyers.

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

Once Arnold posted up the flyers, it only took about 2 hours before a humongous line of people started lining themselves up outside his door. He auditioned Mr. Green, who decided to sing, making Arnold cover his ears like he had done with Mr. Kokoshku, Mrs. Vitello, who came and tap danced, and even many of his classmates. None of them were good enough for Arnold. He wanted to blow people away with his choice.

Once Arnold auditioned everyone, he decided to take a walk and clear his mind…or keep thinking about who would perform for the dance. Without realizing it, he had come to walk right by Helga G. Pataki's house and he stopped. He faced the house and looked up towards the open window as the beautiful voice floated from inside, to the outside. [The voice sounds so heavenly]

Arnold decided to ask whom it was that was singing. He walked up the gray steps of the house and knocked, getting really nervous from embarrassment.

Mrs. Pataki opened the door in her usual spaced out way. "Yes?" she asked as she looked down at Arnold.

Arnold smiled, although nervously. "Hello Mrs. Pataki. Is Olga here?"

"Olga? No, she not here."

Arnold was taken aback by that. [If it's not Olga that's singing, then who…] "Who's singing then?"

Mrs. Pataki smiled as if the question gave her the chance to gloat. "Oh, that's Helga. Doesn't she have the most beautiful voice?"

Arnold backed up a few steps. [H-Helga's the one with the beautiful voice!?!] He couldn't believe it. Arnold straightened up. "Can I see Helga?"

Mrs. Pataki gave Arnold some room. "Sure. Go on up."

Arnold thanked her and brushed past her. He was still weirded out by the fact that it was Helga who was singing so angelically. He walked up the stairs until he was just outside her door. The last time he was here (when Helga supposedly got amnesia), he didn't take the time to notice certain things about her room. Like how she had a girlie Raggedy Ann doll hanging on her door that said "Helga's room". He eyed it as he knocked.

The singing ceased. *Who is it?* Helga asked from the other side of the door.

"Helga? It's Arnold."

*Arnold?!* Helga virtually screamed out. He could hear many shuffling and closing noises and Arnold grew afraid. What if she pounded him for asking to perform for the dance? She opened the door and stood with the door covering half of her. She was scowling as usual. "What do you want, Football Head?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said as he shifted his feet. "Can I…come in?"

"It's a free country," she answered as she walked over and sat on her bed.

One of Arnold's eyebrows went up. Was it his imagination or had he heard nervousness in her voice? He walked into her room and stood across from her. She refused to meet his gaze as she sat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So," Helga began. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well…" Arnold began. He hesitated and fiddled with his fingers as he stared down at them. Could he just go out and say it? "I heard you sing and I was-"

"You heard me sing?!" she screamed out as she looked at him with a shocked look.

"Yeah. And I was wondering if you would like to perform for the dance this Friday."

"I don't think so Arnoldo," she said as she went back to scowling. "I don't sing for dances or for anyone. Besides, dances are for chuckleheads."

Arnold wasn't going to give up. "Come on Helga. You're the only one who can do it. Please?"

She turned her head and looked at him, scowling deeper. It was enough to make Arnold's knees go weak. However, for some reason, Arnold didn't think that was the REAL reason Arnold's knees felt like jello. He shrugged the feeling off.

"Like I said before…NO!" She turned back to facing the wall. "Now please leave."

Arnold decided to leave and try again later. He learned that when he said something or asked something, that if he backed off, it would give the person a chance to think things over. Hopefully it would work again…

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

The weekend was over before Arnold even knew. He didn't worry about signing anyone else up for the job of performer because he was set on having Helga as the one. On Monday, Arnold decided to try again with Helga, hoping she had changed her mind.

He walked around the playground until he found her sitting on a bench talking to Phoebe. He walked over slowly, the whole time taking deep breaths, as if each breath gave him strength. Helga saw him and frowned, but she didn't move from her seat.

"Can I talk to Helga alone Phoebe?" Arnold asked as he kept his gaze on Helga. Yet all she could do was glare softly at him.

Phoebe looked from Helga, to Arnold, and back, and finally decided to let them sort out whatever it was that was going on between them. Helga had been glaring at Arnold the whole time so she didn't even realize she left until it was too late to stop her.

"Look Arnoldo," Helga said as she turned her gaze away like she did on Saturday. Why she refused to look at Arnold was beyond him. "If it's about me performing at your dumb little dance, then you can forget it."

Another light bulb turned on over his head. He had another idea. He smiled. "All right Helga. But if you won't do it willingly, then I guess I'll have to tell everyone what a great voice you have. I'll yell it out for everyone to hear." He took a deep breath and held it, ready to yell it out as he looked at Helga.

Helga's brow burrowed. "You wouldn't."

Arnold let out the breath so he could answer. "I would, and I will, unless you agree to sing at the dance." Again he took a deep breath.

"Hey Evrrrgghhh!" Arnold was just about to yell but Helga put her hand to his mouth, shutting him up. With Helga's face mere inches from his own, Arnold blushed. He had never had a girl's face this close to his. Even it was Helga. Also, his nose caught the faint smell of Helga's perfume. It smelled of roses, Arnold's favorite flower (Author's note: If it isn't then just pretend it is.)

"Alright!" Helga whispered, her hand leaving Arnold's mouth. "I'll sing at your stupid dance! But you owe me big for this one!"

"Thanks Helga."

Helga got up and left. Arnold let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. [Why is my heart pounding? What had Helga done to cause my heart to pound?] Arnold shrugged it off as he walked off to find Rhonda and tell her that he had found someone to perform at the dance.

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

"Who did you find Arnold?" Rhonda asked when he told her. She was busy working on getting everything ready for Friday. The dance was in a couple of days and there was still so much to do. But thanks to Arnold at least getting someone to perform at the dance was scratched off the list.

"It's a surprise," Arnold answered as he smiled. "Just trust me on this one. Everyone will be blown away with my choice."

"Well, it had better be good," Rhonda warned as she wrote on the clipboard in her hand. "The kids are expecting someone good."

"Don't worry. You won't be disappointed."

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

For the rest of the week, Helga practiced the songs she was going to sing and prepared herself for the possible embarrassment she was going to face. [Why am I doing this?] she wondered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was examining the dress she was going to wear (I'm not going to tell what dress she's going to yell. I'll leave you with the suspense J ). [Why am I compelled to do this? Okay, maybe it's because Arnold black mailed me] She smiled at her reflection and how good she looked. [I'll do anything for Arnold.]

Meanwhile, Arnold helped set up with the dance since he didn't have anything else to do. His job was too small so he decided to help the ones who had large jobs. He avoided Helga ever since she said she would sing. Ever since he discovered what a great voice she had, he started feeling differently towards Helga. He thought that if he saw her, he would do something. He didn't know what but he would do something he wouldn't be able to control.

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

Finally, it was Friday and it was the night of the dance. Everyone from P.S. 118 was there. The only thing was that the kids weren't even dancing. Arnold, who was watching everything from the back of the gymnasium, frowned deeply. [Why come to a dance if you aren't going to dance? That's the whole point.]

Suddenly he remembered that Helga hadn't arrived yet and he was getting worried. The dance started at six and it was already 6:42. There was no music but it didn't look like anyone minded.

Rhonda, in her dress that was red at the top and black on the bottom, came towards Arnold. She appeared a little bit annoyed. "Arnold, where's the entertainment you promised us?"

"Don't worry Rhonda," Arnold said to calm her down. "The entertainment should be here any minute now."

Rhonda crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced at everyone. "This dance is a disaster."

As if on cue, Phoebe came unto the stage in a blue dress with matching shoes. Everyone looked towards her and they began to wonder if she was the performer. Some were even snickering. Rhonda turned back to Arnold, a baffled look on her face. "You didn't make Phoebe the performer, did you?"

Arnold shook his head, not understanding what was going on. [Maybe Helga backed out. I can't believe she would do this. She was supposed to show up.]

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Boys and girls of P.S. 118. I am here to introduce to you tonight's performer. Give a warm welcome to D'Helen."

[D'Helen?] Arnold questioned as a blond girl walked onto the stage. She was wearing a pink strapless dress with dark pink stripes going around it. One side was longer than the other and the longer side went all the way down to her knees. The shorter side went to her mid-thigh. She had some hair covering one side of her face as the rest went down her back in a nice, curly style. She wore pink high heels to go with the ensemble.

For Arnold, the stripes and hair looked familiar. He got it right away. [Wait, that's the girl who pretend to be my penpal Cecile. What's she doing here?]

Rumor was going around that the beautiful girl was Helga (although most of them couldn't believe it) and Arnold caught one of them saying that. He stared in disbelief at the beautiful girl on the stage.

D'Helen cleared her throat. "H-Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy my songs. I-I wrote them myself." She paused to take a deep breath and everyone, except Arnold, covered their ears, thinking she was going to sound terrible (Note: Okay, she didn't really write these songs herself but just pretend she did. They're the perfect songs for her feelings as well as the relationship towards Arnold):

(Note 2: If you have Brandy's CD "Never Say Never", then it's advisable that you listen to it as you read the lyrics. And play "Have You Ever?" at a certain point in the story. I'll tell you when to play it. That song will make the future moment better. Trust me. I've tried it.)

Look into my eyes

You will see, what you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

When you find me, then you'll search, no more

D'Helen paused to look at everyone. The sound of her beautiful voice had reached past their barriers and had entered their ears. They lowered their hands and, instead of dancing, waited patiently for her to continue. D'Helen smiled at everyone. She took in another breath and continued:

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.

*

Look into your heart, you will find

There is nothing there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

*

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

You know it's true, I do everything I do, I do it forrrrrr…………yooooooouuuuuuuuu.

D'Helen opened her eyes and blushed immediately. Everyone was watching her with shocked expressions. Even Arnold. The more he watched the mysterious girl on the stage, the more he was convinced that it was Helga. Although if that were true then…

The whole gymnasium broke into a loud applause and even many whistles were heard. They were demanding more.

D'Helen smiled. "This is called 'Have You Ever?' It's about a girl and the love she has for a boy who won't notice her." She took another breath and began to sing, but this time with a strong emotion (or passion if you want to call it that) audible in her voice that she had lacked in the other song:

(Background singing)

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

*

(Helga begins singing)

Have you ever been in love

Been in love so bad 

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone, steal your heart away

You'd give anything to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where the start.

*

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

As D'Helen sang, many people finally loosened up and began dancing. It was as if they were possessed. The whole time Arnold only stared at her. At one point in her song, Arnold could have sworn he saw the girl (who he was positive was Helga) look at him. He could read the answer in her eyes: "I have", like it was directed towards him.

Have you ever found the one

You've dreamed of all your life

You'd do anything to look into their eyes

Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that the one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and

Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care

*

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms 

What do I gotta do to get to your heart

To make you understand how I need you next to me

Gotta get you in my world

Coz I can't sleep

*

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever…………………

D'Helen stopped singing and quickly glanced at Arnold, the words taking an effect on her as well as him. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she ran out of the gym, not wanting to face all the kids and their ridicule. She wanted to be left alone.

Everyone stopped and whispered amongst themselves as Arnold decided to chase after the girl. As he reached the entrance to the gym, he stopped and looked around. That's when he saw something on the floor sparkling gold, caused by the light of the full moon. He walked over and picked it up.

[It's the locket that Grandpa lost. The one I thought should have had grandma's picture in it, instead of mine. What's it doing here?] He held the locket close and began to run again.

(Play "Have You Ever?" now. It'll, make the moment better. I swear it.)

He ran to the front of the school and found the girl sitting on the school steps, crying her eyes out as the light from the moon made her glow. He stood under the threshold. "Helga?"

He heard the girl gasp as she raised her head. She didn't turn around and she kept quiet. Arnold came forward and sat down next to her. Helga turned away as she wiped her eyes.

Arnold wasn't sure if he should give her locket back. He wasn't entirely sure if it belonged to her but it seemed to be. Either way, he held it out and waited, the only sound he heard was his breathing.

Helga didn't turn her head. She sobbed quietly and didn't even notice the locket. She either didn't notice it or she was ignoring it.

"Is this yours?" Arnold said gingerly. He didn't want to scare her away. He wanted to find out what was going on and he wanted to find out NOW. He was tired of Helga always hiding secrets from him. She was like a puzzle that he almost completed except for one missing piece. With that one piece, he would finally be able to figure her out. He looked at the locket. [Maybe this is the missing piece…]

Finally, Helga turned to him, her eyes red from crying, as well as the tip of her nose. She sniffed and looked at him, as if deciding something. Arnold would give anything to figure her out and understand her.

She slowly brought her hand out and enclosed it over the locket. She took it and hugged it close, as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

[Maybe it is…] thought Arnold. [But then, why my picture?]

"What's going on Helga?" Arnold asked calmly and soothingly. She looked like a china doll and if he touched her or said a word she didn't want to hear, she would break.

Helga didn't say anything at first. She wasn't sure if she could. Maybe she could lie and she could get away with this…

She thought but no lie came up. How could she explain the locket most of all? He wouldn't believe anything she told him except the truth. But how would he be able to distinguish the truth from a lie? He didn't know her as well as she knew him. He probably WOULD believe anything she told him.

If only she could come up with something…

"Helga?" came his wonderful voice, breaking her away from her thoughts. She was stalling too long and it gave Arnold the perfect opportunity to notice something he hadn't completely noticed before. His eyes went wide. "C-Cecile?" he asked in disbelief.

Helga's own eyes bulged. He found her out! This was bad! Curse the day she had decided to put her hair like that for the dance! Why was she such a fool?

Helga stood up and was about to run but Arnold grabbed her buy the wrist. "You're not going anywhere until you explain everything."

For the first time that night, Helga spoke. Her voice was defensive and she decided to weasel her way out by acting like the Helga everyone knew her as. "Explain what, Football Head?" she yelled at him. "I don't have anything to explain to you!"

"Yes you do!" he yelled back, tired of everything and determined to find out the truth, no matter what it was. "So you're Cecile? The girl I've dreamt about since she disappeared that night?"

"No! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know any Cecile!"

Arnold stayed silent and gazed at her, looking at her deeply and trying to find out the truth in her eyes. He looked…looked…he found hate…sadness…sorrow…ah! There it was! He found love and he found Cecile! Helga was her. He could tell by the look. There was a hidden niceness that she had been hiding from the world. Why didn't he see it before? Was he really as dense as he heard some people say?

Arnold knew the truth and she didn't even have to say anything. He smiled lazily like he used to do when an idea came to him. He got Helga by the hand again and pulled her in his arms. He saw Helga's eyes widen.

"What are you doing Footba-" but she was cut off as he kissed her, long and deep. He could feel something go through him. It was the same feeling he dismissed when she kissed him the other two times. Now he was embracing the feeling and he knew what it was.

Love.

He was in love with Cecile, thus, he was in love with Helga G. Pataki.

Helga's arm went limp at her side as she let him kiss her. His own arms were around her, hugging her tightly and preventing her from fainting out of happiness.

Finally, Arnold pulled away and gazed at the lovely face of the girl he loved. She was blushing badly and seemed at a loss for words. She had kissed him wonderfully but not like this. This kiss was full of passion from the both of them.

He reached out and brushed away hair from her face as he smiled. "I love you Helga."

She hadn't expected that. Her eyes widened and she gaped. She didn't say anything as she tried to find out in his eyes if he was lying or not.

He wasn't and she could tell.

"I love you Arnold. I always have."

They came close once again and kissed, a shooting star flying across the sky. There was no need to wish on it now.

All their dreams had now come true…

The End

Awwww!! Wasn't it romantic? Did you like the revised version or the other version more? I kind of like this ending more since it didn't have Helga say it. I don't think Helga will be able to just go out and say it. She needs to be trapped and FORCED to say it to him. *Shrugs* That's just my opinion. Well, tell me what you thought. I'll see you all later! Ja ne (See ya!)

E-mail: [seiyaandusagi@zzn.com][1]

One last thing before I forget: I'm writing up a sequel to "A New Life" that I hope everyone likes. I'm not sure when it'll be done but I'm hoping soon.

Here's a little teaser to "A New Life: Arnold's turn":

He felt dizzier than he had ever felt before. Whatever the arrow had on it seemed to be taking affect as his eyes became droopier. Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe had already collapsed and now it was his turn.

He felt the ground coming up to meet him.

The last face he saw was that of a white man that he had seen many times in his dreams and in the picture he had. Blonde hair like his and chiseled features. He was tall and broad and on his handsome face was a half-smile. Arnold knew who it was.

Dad.

Then everything went black…

Did I leave you with the suspense? I hope so. Don't worry. I'll try to post it ASAP. I want you all to read it and I really want to finish it. Please review for both! Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:seiyaandusagi@zzn.com



End file.
